Ninja Idol
by SilverUchiha
Summary: welcome to Ninja Idol with your host silver. Hinata,Sasuke naruto gaara ect
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to ninja idol im your host Yin Uchiha today is a we have a speail treat for you were live in Konha people from sound , san, and leaf tried out but some went home because we didn't like the singing Well let meet are consent Gaara, Temari, hinata , sasuke, kiba , Naruto, Rock lee, Neji, Tenten, Itachi, (sasuke: What he has to be in this story too Why. Me: because hes cool and he my friend deal with it.) Kisame , shikamaru and sakura. Hey why she Sakura doing on the list. Cause of her bad coths and bitchy attiude and we hope the some o the boys girlfriends might be watching this and kill her. Ok let get started then

First that up is Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto got up and started sing

**Well it's 40 below and  
It's an **

**We**Well it's 40 below and I don't give a fuck  
Got a heater in my truck and I'm off to the rodeo  
And it's allemande left and allemande right  
Come on ya fuckin' dummy get your right step right  
Get off the stage ya god damn goof, get off

piss me off, fuckin' jerk, get on my nerves

Well here comes Johnny with his pecker in his hand  
He's a one ball man and he's off to the rodeo  
And it's allemande left and allemande right  
Come on ya fuckin' dummy get your right step right  
Get off the stage ya god damn goof, get off

piss me off, fuckin' jerk, get on my nerves

Well it's 40 below and I aint got a truck  
and I dont give a fuck cause I'm off to the rodeo  
And it's allemande left and allemande right  
Come on ya fuckin' dummy get your right step right  
Get off the stage ya god damn goof, get off

piss me off, fuckin' jerk, get on my nerves

Well here comes Johnny with his pecker in his hand  
He's a one ball man and he's off to the rodeo  
And it's allemande left and allemande right  
Come on ya fuckin' dummy get your right step right  
Get off the stage ya god damn goof, get off

piss me off, fuckin' jerks, get on my nerves

Every body stated to clap for him

Next up Is Gaara from suna

Gaara got up and set to sing last resort

Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Dont give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding

This is my last resort

Cut my life into pieces  
Ive reached my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Dont give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding  
Do you even care if I die bleeding  
Would it be wrong  
Would it be right  
If I took my life tonight  
Chances are that I might  
Mutilation outta sight  
And Im contemplating suicide

Cuz Im losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me Im fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me Im fine

I never realized I was spread too thin  
Till it was too late  
And I was empty within  
Hungry  
Feeding on chaos  
And living in sin  
Downward spiral where do I begin  
It all started when I lost my mother  
No love for myself  
And no love for another  
Searching to find a love up on a higher level  
Finding nothing but questions and devils

Cuz Im losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me in fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me Im fine  
Nothings alright  
Nothing is fine  
Im running and Im crying  
Im crying  
Im crying  
Im crying  
Im crying

I cant go on living this way

Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Dont give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding  
Would it be wrong  
Would it be right  
If I took my life tonight  
Chances are that I might  
Mutilation outta sight  
And Im contemplating suicide

Cuz Im losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me Im fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me Im fine  
Nothings alright  
Nothing is fine  
Im running and Im crying

I cant go on living this way  
Cant go on  
Living this way  
Nothings alright

Everbody clap

She a bitch and slut together it sakura

Singing I kiss a girl and I like it (sakura: what Why? Me: cause I don't like you no steach that I hate you and I siad so. And youre are a bitch/slut and don't piss me off.)

This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

No, I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter,  
You're my experimental game  
Just human nature,  
It's not what,  
Good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it,

Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

No one clapped expert Rock Lee

Next up is Itachi Uchiha sing getting away with murder

Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
I need to calculate  
What creates my own madness!

And I'm addicted to your punishments  
And your the master  
And I am waiting for disaster!

Im feel Irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth I am,  
Getting away with murder

It is impossible  
To never tell the truth  
But the reality is  
I'm getting away with murder

Getting away  
Getting away  
Getting away  
With murder

Verse 2  
I'll trade my drink and I don't even want to  
I think my thoughts when-  
I don't even need to  
I never look back because I don't even want to  
And I don't need to  
Because I'm getting away with murder!

Getting away x7  
Getting away with murder

Bridge!!  
And somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
I need to calculate  
What creates my own madness  
And I'm addicted to your punishments  
And your the master  
And I am craving this disaster!

(Whisper)  
Getting away  
Getting away  
Getting away

Everyone clap exprat sasuke

Next is kiba

Who let the dogs out  
woof, woof, woof, woof  
woof, woof, woof, woof  
woof, woof, woof, woof  
woof, woof, woof, woof

Chorus:  
Who let the dogs out woof, woof, woof, woof  
Who let the dogs out woof, woof, woof, woof

woof, woof, woof, woof

Verse:  
When the party was nice, the party was jumpin' Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo  
And everybody havin' a ball Hah, ho, Yippie Yi Yo  
I tell the fellas "…start the name callin'…" Yippie Yi Yo  
And the girls report to the call  
The poor dog show down

Chorus:  
Who let the dogs out woof, woof, woof, woof  
Who let the dogs out woof, woof, woof, woof  
Who let the dogs out woof, woof, woof, woof  
Who let the dogs out woof, woof, woof, woof

Rap 1:  
I see ya' little speed boat head up our coast  
She really want to skip town  
Get back off me, beast off me  
Get back you flea infested monger

Instrumental Chorus:  
woof, woof, woof, woof  
woof, woof, woof, woof  
woof, woof, woof, woof  
woof, woof, woof, woof

Verse:  
I'm gonna tell Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo  
To any girls calling them canine Yippie, Yi, Yo  
Tell the dummy "Hey Man, It's part of the Party!" Yippie Yi, Yo  
You fetch a women in front and her mans behind Yippie, Yi, Yo  
Her bone runs out now

Chorus:  
Who let the dogs out woof, woof, woof, woof  
Who let the dogs out woof, woof, woof, woof  
Who let the dogs out woof, woof, woof, woof  
Who let the dogs out woof, woof, woof, woof

Chant:  
Say,  
A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone  
All dogy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it  
A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone  
All dogy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it

Rap # 2:

Wait for y'all my dogs, the party is on  
I gotta get my girl I got my myind on  
Do you see the rays comin' from my eye  
What could you be friend  
That Benji man that's breakin' them down?  
Me and My white short shorts  
And I can't seek a lot, any canine will do  
I'm figurin' that's why they call me faithful  
'Cause I'm the man of the land  
When they see me they do…ah-ooooo(howl)

Chorus (5 X's ):  
Who let the dogs out woof, woof, woof, woof  
Who let the dogs out woof, woof, woof, woof  
Who let the dogs out woof, woof, woof, woof  
Who let the dogs out woof, woof, woof, woof

Everybody claped

Next is temari

Shell be singing im a bicth

I hate the world today  
Your so good to me, I know  
But I cant change  
Tried to tell you but you looked at me like maybe Im an angel underneath  
Innocent and sweet

Yesterday I cried  
You must have been relieved to see the softer side  
I can understand how youd be so confused  
I dont envy you  
Im a little bit of everything  
All rolled into one

Im a bitch  
Im a lover  
Im a child  
Im a mother  
Im a sinner  
Im a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
Im your hell  
Im you dream  
Im nothing in between  
You know you wouldnt want it any other way

So take me as I am  
This may mean youll have to be a stronger man  
Rest assured that when I start to make you nervous  
And Im going to extremes  
Tomorrow I will change  
And today wont mean a thing

Im a bitch  
Im a lover  
Im a child  
Im a mother  
Im a sinner  
Im a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
Im your hell  
Im you dream  
Im nothing in between  
You know you wouldnt want it any other way

Just when you think you got me figured out  
The seasons already changin  
I think its cool you do whatcha do  
And dont try to save me

Im a bitch  
Im a lover  
Im a child  
Im a mother  
Im a sinner  
Im a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
Im your hell  
Im you dream  
Im nothing in between  
You know you wouldnt want it any other way

Im a bitch  
Im a tease  
Im a goddess on my knees  
When youre hurt  
When you suffer  
Im your angel undercover  
Ive been numb  
Im revived  
Cant say Im not alive  
You know I wouldnt want it any other way

Next up his blue and look like a shark it Kisame

Singing Im blue

Yo listen up here's a story  
About a little guy that lives in a blue world  
And all day and all night and everything he sees  
Is just blue like him inside and outside  
Blue his house with a blue little window  
And a blue corvette  
And everything is blue for him and hisself  
And everybody around  
'cause he ain't got nobody to listen  
I'm Blue da da dee da ba daa...  
I'm blue da da dee da ba daa...

I have a blue house with a blue window  
Blue is the colour of all that I wear  
Blue are the streets and all the trees are too  
I have a girlfriend and she is so blue  
Blue are the people here that walk around  
Blue like my corvette, it's in and outside  
Blue are the words I say and what I think  
Blue are the feelings that live inside me

I'm blue da da dee da ba daa...  
I'm blue da da dee da ba daa...

Inside and outside  
Blue his house with a blue little window  
And a blue corvette  
And everything is blue for him and hisself  
And everybody around  
'cause he ain't got nobody to listen

I'm Blue da da dee da ba daa...  
I'm blue da da dee da ba daa...

Everbody clap and whiper

Next he lazy and has a iq of 200

Shikamaru

Singing low

Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans  
Boots with the fur  
The whole club was lookin' at her  
She hit the floor  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low  
Them baggy sweat pants and the Reebok's with the straps  
She turned around and gave that big booty a slap  
She hit the floor  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

Verse 1  
I ain't never seen nothin' that'll make me go, this crazy, all night spendin' my dough  
Had a million dollar vibe and a bottle to go  
Dem birthday cakes, they stole the show  
So sexual, she was flexible  
Professional, drinkin' X and O  
Hold up wait a minute, do I see what I think I whoa  
Did I think I seen shorty get low  
Ain't the same when it's up that close  
Make it rain, I'm makin' it snow  
Work the pole, I got the bank roll  
I'ma say that I prefer them no clothes  
I'm into that, I love women exposed  
She threw it back at me, I gave her more  
Cash ain't a problem, I know where it goes

Chorus

Verse 2  
Hey  
Shawty what I gotta do to get you home  
My jeans full of gwap and they ready for stones  
Cadillacs Maybachs for the sexy grown  
Patrone on the rocks that'll make you moan  
One stack (come on)  
Two stacks (come on)  
Three stacks (come on, now that's three grand)  
What you think I'm playin' baby girl  
I'm the man, I'll ain't dealin' rubber bands  
That's what I told her, her legs on my shoulder  
I knew it was ova, that henny and Cola got me like a Soldier  
She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her  
So lucky oh me, I was just like a clover  
Shorty was hot like a toaster  
Sorry but I had to fold her, like a pornography poster she showed her

Chorus

Verse 3  
Whoa shawty  
Yea she was worth the money  
Lil mama took my cash, and I ain't want it back  
The way she bit that rag, got her them paper stacks  
Tattoo above her crack, I had to handle that  
I was on it, sexy woman, let me shownin'  
They be want it two in the mornin'  
I'm zonin' in them rosay bottles foamin'  
She wouldn't stop, made it drop  
Shorty did that pop and lock, had to break her off that gwap  
Gal was fly just like my glock

Chorus

C'mon

Next is Rock lee

Oh-oh-oh-oh (x4)

Everybody was Kung Fu fighting, those cats were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit frightening, but they fought with expert timing

There were funky China men from funky Chinatown  
They were trapping when up, they were trapping when down  
It's an ancient Chinese art, and everybody knew their part  
For my friend, ain't you a stiff, then I'm kickin' from the hip

Everybody was Kung Fu fighting, those kids were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit frightening, but they fought with expert timing

There was funky Billy Chin and little Sammy Chong  
He said, here comes the big boss, let's get it on  
He took the bow and made a stand, started swaying with the hand  
A sudden motion made me stiff, now we're into a brandnew trip

Everybody was Kung Fu fighting, those kids were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit frightening, but they did it with expert timing

Everybody was Kung Fu fighting, those kids were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit frightening, make sure you have expert timing

Kung Fu fighting, had to be fast as lightning...

Next is Neji

Singing behind those

Ohh yeah  
Ohh yeah

You said "I got something to say"  
Then you got that look in your eye  
"There is something you've got to know"  
You said it as you started to cry

"I've been down the wrong road tonight  
And I swear I'll never go there again"  
Ive seen this face once before  
And I don't think I can do this again

Theres something I cant see  
There's something different in the way you smile  
Behind those eyes you lie  
And theres nothing I can say  
Cause im never gonna change your mind  
Behind those eyes you hide

As you turned to walk away  
I saw another look in your eye  
And even though it hurt like it did  
I couldn't let this be your goodbye.

You say that you're sorry  
And you say now that it hurts you the same  
Is there something here to believe  
Or is it just another part of the game?

Theres something I cant see  
Something living in the way you smile  
Behind those eyes you lie  
And theres nothing I can say  
Cause im never gonna change your mind  
Behind those eyes you hide

Ohh yeah  
Ooooooo  
Ohh woah

Behind those eyes you lie  
Behind those eyes you hide

Theres something I cant see  
Something living in the way you smile  
Behind those eyes you lie  
And theres nothing I can say  
Cause im never gonna change your mind  
Behind those eyes you hide

There's nothing I can say  
That's ever gonna make you change your mind  
Behind those eyes you hide

Behind those eyes you lie

Next is TenTen

Sing let dance

Dance!  
It's so hot  
I can't stop  
The music fills the room  
Vibrations  
Sensations  
That beat goes boom boom boom  
I've got to keep it together  
I've got to keep it together  
I've got to keep it together  
Watch the crazy people dance

_Chorus_  
Let's dance (let's dance)  
Show me (show me)  
Hold me (hold me)  
Control me (yeah)  
Let's dance (right now)  
Take me (take me)  
Shake me (shake me)  
Make me (make me)

Let's dance  
Just like that  
Don't hold back  
Get crazy on the floor  
We'll have fun  
All day long  
And then we'll still want more  
I've got to keep it together  
I've got to keep it together  
I've got to keep it together  
Watch the crazy people dance

_Chorus_  
Let's dance (let's dance)  
Show me (show me)  
Hold me (hold me)  
Control me (yeah)(yeah)  
Let's dance (right now)  
Take me (take me)  
Shake me (shake me)  
Make me (make me)

Look in my eyes  
You'll realize  
We can't deny  
I'm into you and you're so into me  
And you know you can't fight what is meant to be

_Chorus - x2_  
Let's dance (let's dance)  
Show me (show me)  
Hold me (hold me)  
Control me (yeah)  
Let's dance (right now)  
Take me (take me)  
Shake me (shake me)  
Make me (make me)

Next is Sasuke singing

Stupid MF

Is it simple enough for you?  
Does everybody understand?  
Are you all still following me?

s it simple enough for you?  
Does everybody understand?  
Are you all still, still

s it simple enough for you?  
Does everybody understand?  
Are you all still following me?

s it simple enough for you?  
Does everybody understand?  
Are you all still, still

Should I talk slower like you're a retard?  
Should I talk slower like you're retarded?

Yo' they think you're dumb. I think you're smart. No, wait, I lied. I think you're dumb.  
They think you're dumb. I think you're smart. No, wait, I lied. I think you're dumb.

Get it-  
Get it-  
Get it-  
You just don't get it.  
Get it-  
Get it-  
Get it-  
You stupid mother fucker.  
You stupid mother fucker.  
You stupid mother fuc-  
ker-  
You stupid mother fucker.  
You stupid mother fucker.  
You stupid mother fuc-

Is it simple enough for you?  
Does everybody understand?  
Are you all still following me?

s it simple enough for you?  
Does everybody understand?  
Are you all still, still

s it simple enough for you?  
Does everybody understand?  
Are you all still following me?

s it simple enough for you?  
Does everybody understand?  
Are you all still, still

Should I talk slower like you're a retard?  
Should I talk slower like you're retarded?

Yo' they think you're dumb. I think you're smart. No, wait, I lied. I think you're dumb.  
They think you're dumb. I think you're smart. No, wait, I lied. I think you're dumb.

Get it-  
Get it-  
Get it-  
You just don't get it.  
Get it-  
Get it-  
Get it-  
You stupid mother fucker.  
You stupid mother fucker.  
You stupid mother fuc-  
ker-  
You stupid mother fucker.  
You stupid mother fucker.  
You stupid mother fuc-

It's under your nose.  
It's under your nose.  
It's under your nose.  
It's under your nose.

It's over your head.  
It's over your head.  
It's over your head.  
It's over your head.

It's out of your reach.  
It's out of your reach.  
It's out of your reach.

You stupid mother fucker.  
You stupid mother fucker.  
You stupid mother fuc-  
ker-  
You stupid mother fucker.  
You stupid mother fucker.  
You stupid mother fuc-

Nana.  
Nana.  
Nana.  
Nananana.  
Nana.  
Nana.  
Nana.  
Nananana.  
Nana.  
Nana.  
Nana.  
Nananana.  
Nana.  
Nana.  
Nana.  
Nanana.

Last but not least is a shy or is she girl name Hinata

Give it up for her

Everybody strated clapping and whiesling

Singing Concrete Angel

She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace

Ohhh

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place  
Where she's loved

Concrete Angel

Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the light  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it will be too late

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place  
Where she's loved

Concrete Angel

A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
Her name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place  
Where she's loved  
Concrete Angel

That for this month turn next month to see who go to the next round til next time bye see you soon good bye

plese reviw please


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome Back to Ninja idol and we have the same contest Gaara, Temari, hinata , sasuke, kiba , Naruto, Rock lee, Neji, Tenten, Itachi, Kisame , shikamaru and sakura. And some new contest here they are KANKUROU, Sasori. Let start with hinata since she went last in the other story

Hinata Singing Nobody Home

I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again.

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah,oh

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah

Now that was beatyiful Hinata you should become a singer

Hinata: thanks

Next next is Sasuke

Gaara: I went to sing a song for the most beautiful girl in the world Hinata

Hinata: Blushes

this is my december  
this is my time of the year  
this is my december  
this is all so clear

this is my december  
this is my snow covered home  
this is my december  
this is me alone

and i  
just wish that i didnt feel  
like there was something i missed  
and i  
take back all the things i said  
to make you feel like that  
and i  
just wish that i didnt feel  
like there was something i missed  
and i  
take back all the things i said to you

and i give it all away  
just to have somewhere to go to  
give it all away  
to have someone to come home to

this is my december  
these are my snow covered dreams  
this is me pretending  
this is all i need

and i  
just wish that i didnt feel  
like there was something i missed  
and i  
take back all the things i said  
to make you feel like that  
and i  
just wish that i didnt feel  
like there was something i missed  
and i  
take back all the things i said to you

and i give it all away  
just to have somewhere to go to  
give it all away  
to have someone to come home to

this is my december  
this is my time of the year  
this is my december  
this is all so clear

and i give it all away  
just to have somewhere to go to  
give it all away  
to have someone to come home to

Well Sasuke that was nice

Next he killed he hole family and left his brother alive Itachi

Sasuke: BOOOOOOOO

Me: Just because you're my friend doesn't mean I won't hit you

Sasuke: Shut up

I can't escape this hell  
So many times i've tried  
But i'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)

I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times i've lied  
(So many times i've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)

Way to go Itachi

Sasuke: BO-

ME: Last warning

Sasuke. 

Next Up is the next hokage Naruto Uzumaki

**Show me how to lie  
You're getting better all the time  
And turning all against the one  
Is an art that's hard to teach  
Another clever word  
Sets off an unsuspecting herd  
And as you step back into line  
A mob jumps to their feet**

Now dance, fucker, dance  
Man, he never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you

And now you steal away  
Take him out today  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid

With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives

Slowly out of line  
And drifting closer in your sights  
So play it out I'm wide awake  
It's a scene about me  
There's something in your way  
And now someone is gonna pay  
And if you can't get what you want  
Well it's all because of me

Now dance, fucker, dance  
Man, I never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you

And now you'll lead the way  
Show the light of day  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid  
Trust, deceived!

With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives

Now dance, fucker, dance  
He never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you

So dance, fucker, dance  
I never had a chance  
It was really only you

With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives

Clever alibis  
Lord of the flies  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives 

Next is Hinata cousin the one who almost killed her but now love her like a cousin is supposed to Neji

Can you feel that?  
Ah shit...  
OH-WAH-AH-AH-AH!  
OH-WAH-AH-AH-AH!!!!!  
OH OH!!  
OH OH!!  
OH OH!!

Drowning deep in my sea of loathing  
Broken your servant I kneel  
Will you give in to me?  
It seems what's left of my human side  
Is slowly changing... in me  
Will you give in to me?

Looking at my own reflection,  
When suddenly it changes,  
Violently it changes!  
OH NO!, there is no turning back now  
You've woken up the demon... in meeeeeeeeeee!!

Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me!  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness!

You mother get up, come on get down with the sickness!

You fucker get up, come on get down with the sickness!

Madness is the gift that has been given to me...

I can see inside you, the sickness is rising  
Don't try to deny what you feel  
Will you give in to me?  
It seems that all that was good has died  
And is decaying in me  
Will you give in to me?

It seems you're having some trouble  
In dealing with these changes!  
Living with all these changes!  
AHH! Now the world is a scary place  
Now that you've woken up the demon... in meeeeeeeeeeee!

Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
You mother get up  
Come on get down with the sickness!  
You fucker get up  
Come on get down with the sickness!  
Madness is the gift that has been given to me...

*breathing*  
And when I dream  
And when I dream!!  
And when i dream!!!!  
AND WHEN I DREAM!!!!!!

No mommy, don't do it again  
Don't do it again  
I'll be a good boy  
I'll be a good boy, I promise  
No mommy don't hit me  
Ow!  
Why did you have to hit me like that, mommy?  
Don't, do it!  
No, you're hurting me!  
Ow!  
Why did you have to be such a bitch  
Why don't you,  
Why don't you fuck off and die  
Why can't you just fuck off and die  
Why can't you just leave here and die  
Never stick your hand in my face again bitch  
FUCK YOU!  
I don't need this shit  
You stupid sadistic abusive fucking whore  
would you like to see how it feels mommy  
Here it comes, get ready to die!

OH-WAH-AH-AH-AH!

Get up, come get down with the sickness (3x)  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come get down with the sickness  
you mother get up  
come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
Madness has now come over me!!!

Next is the green breast of the leaf village lee

(It starts with)  
One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know  
time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on / but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

Next is Kiba

am a little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregard  
Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everyone can see  
these scars  
I am what I want you to want what I want you to feel  
But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believe  
this is real  
So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got

[Chorus]  
(I can't feel the way I did before)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)  
(Time won't heal this damage anymore)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)

I am a little bit insecure a little unconfident  
Cause you don't understand I do what I can but sometimes I don't make  
sense  
I am what you never wanna say but I've never had a doubt  
It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear  
me out  
So I let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got

[Chorus]  
(I can't feel the way I did before)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)  
(Time won't heal this damage anymore)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)

(No)  
(Hear me out now)  
(You're gonna listen to me, like it or not)  
(Right now)  
(Hear me out now)  
(You're gonna listen to me, like it or not)  
(Right now)

(I can't feel the way I did before)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)

[Chorus]  
(I can't feel the way I did before)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)  
(Time won't heal this damage anymore)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)

I can't feel  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored

Next the girl with bun in her hair Tenten

You run, run...run away  
It's your heart...that you betray  
Feeding on...your hungry eyes  
I bet you're not so civilized

Well, isn't love..primitive  
A wild gift...that you wanna give  
Break out of captivity  
And follow me, stereo jungle child  
Love is the kill.....your heart's still wild

Chorus:  
Shootin' at the walls of heartache, bang, bang, I am the warrior  
Well I am the warrior, and heart to heart you'll win..if you survive  
the warrior....the warrior

You talk, talk, you talk to me  
Your eyes touch me physically  
Stay with me, we'll take the night  
As passion takes another bite

Who's the hunter...who's the game?  
I feel the beat...call your name  
I hold you close...in victory  
Idon't wanna tame your animal style..  
you won't be caged...in the call of the wild....

Repeat Chorus

Shootin' at the walls of heartache (shootin' at the walls of heartache)  
The warrior.....  
I am the warrior, and heart to heart you'll win  
heart to heart you'll win...if you survive  
The warrior...the warrior

shootin' at the walls of heartache, bang, bang, I am the warrior  
yes I am the warrior and victory is mine  
The warrior...the warrior

Next is the cool blue dude Kisame

I gaze through the mist at the approaching host  
My hand finds the hilt of my sword  
Soon they are sundered, their bodies we roast  
Their leader is hacked, mauled and gored

Battle lust takes me  
Demon be damned  
No way to slake me  
Die by my hand  
DIE

Sternum's are cloven and skulls they are split  
They then are heaped up in piles  
Monarch of murder, the crown seems to fit  
Suffering brings only smiles...

Battle lust takes me  
Demon be damned  
No way to slake me  
Die by my hand  
DIE

Whirling and hacking I'm bathing my blade  
Mutated myrmidon of rage  
The howling vortex of the hatred I've made  
The enemy is still miles away  
Addicted to war lust I can't be controlled  
The burning blood soon chokes the pyre  
Slaughter with frenzy - must eat their souls  
Don't even pause to perspire (well, maybe just a little bit)

Let slip the dogs of war!

The foe was fanatic, the battle well fought  
I split another rib cage, the blood is black and hot  
Volleys rain, bodies drop  
Lungs collapse, sinews pop

Is good ya!

Battle lust takes me  
Thrive on your pain  
Abattoirs churning  
Die in my name  
DIE

My friend the buzzard he follows my toils  
My friend the rat grows fat from my spoils  
My friend the maggot he spawns in your brain  
My friend or enemy, all shall die in pain

Next is the middle child in the sand three Kankuro

End of passion play, crumbling away  
I'm your source of self-destruction  
Veins that pump with fear, sucking darkest clear  
Leading on your deaths construction  
Taste me you will see  
More is all you need  
Dedicated to  
How I'm killing you

Come crawling faster  
Obey your Master  
Your life burns faster  
Obey your Master  
Master

Master of Puppets I'm pulling your strings  
Twisting your mind, smashing your dreams  
Blinded by me, you can't see a thing  
Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream  
Master  
Master  
Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream  
Master  
Master

Needlework the way, never you betray  
Line of death becoming clearer  
Pain monopoly, ritual misery  
Chop your breakfast on a mirror  
Taste me you will see  
More is all you need  
Dedicated to  
How I'm killing you

Come crawling faster  
Obey your Master  
Your life burns faster  
Obey your Master  
Master

Master of Puppets I'm pulling your strings  
Twisting your mind, smashing your dreams  
Blinded by me, you can't see a thing  
Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream  
Master  
Master  
Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream  
Master  
Master

Master, Master, where's the dreams that I've been after?  
Master, Master, you promised only lies  
Laughter, laughter, all I hear or see is laughter  
Laughter, laughter, laughing at my cries  
Speak to me!  
Hell is worth all that, natural habitat  
Just a rhyme without a reason  
Neverending phase, Drift on numbered days  
Now your life is out of season  
I will occupy  
I will help you die  
I will run through you  
Now I rule you too

Come crawling faster  
Obey your Master  
Your life burns faster  
Obey your Master  
Master

Master of Puppets I'm pulling your strings  
Twisting your mind, smashing your dreams  
Blinded by me, you can't see a thing  
Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream  
Master  
Master  
Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream  
Master  
Master

Next Shikamaru

Are you ready?!

This place inside my mind, a place I like to hide  
You don't know the chances. Would if I should die?!  
A place inside my brain, another kind of pain  
You don't know the chances. I'm so blind!

Another place I find to escape the pain inside  
You don't know the chances. Would if I should die?!  
A place inside my brain, another kind of pain  
You don't know the chances. I'm so blind!

Deeper!.. Deeper!.. Deeper inside me!  
To live a life that seems to be a lost reality  
That can never find a way to reach.  
My inner self  
I stand alone!  
How deep can I go in the ground that I lay?  
If I don't find a way to see through the gray that clouds my mind.  
This time I look to see what's between the lines!

I can see, I can see, I'm going blind... [x12]  
I'm blind [x4]

Next is the youngest out of the sand siblings Gaara

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you'll understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you'll understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain

I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you're wounded  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
I'm always here for you  
I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you'll thank me later

Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain

End the song

Next is the puppet himself the one who look like Gaara Sasori

( Gonna get this party started! )

it's all around me,  
and I can't wish this away,  
you so amaze me,  
you took my monster away (and away.. x3 )  
x2  
Wake me c'mon, wake up now I,  
want to cut all my strings and break!  
Loose of youre control of me,  
cut your strings and be free with me!  
Wake me, yeah, wake up now I,  
want to cut all my strings and break!  
Loose of youre control of me,  
cut your strings and be free with me!  
(bridge )  
Everybody,  
shake your body,  
lift your hands, stop frontin'  
you're just a puppet, (x2)

to all the marionettes  
( Ch: )

If you're gonna run how fast you gonna run?  
and if you're gonna jump how high ya gonna jump?  
all you perpetrators be walkin' round frontin'  
what? you fakers afraid to stand for something?  
If you're gonna run how fast you gonna run?  
and if you're gonna jump how high ya gonna jump?  
all you perpetrators be walkin' round frontin'  
won't you stand up and break me off somethin'

You wanna make it outta sight?  
somebody wanna get loud tonight?  
we can hit that, flip that, settle the score,  
'n' ain't nobody rock a crowd like this before,  
and ya wanna make it outta sight?  
somebody wanna get loud tonight?  
like an earthquake, let it shake, make the floor vibrate,  
Krutch y'all back to set the record straight!

All y'all people, listen, it's on,  
Krutch marauders we on a mission,  
hittin' ya with the air ammunition,  
at war with the puppet master,  
I'll bring it on if I had' ta,  
rip it 'n' leave the whole scene shattered,  
like chik, chik, blaow! What do ya think of me now?  
I'm lettin' my dawgs out,  
makin' it loud so hear me shout, what?,  
we be comin' laced with bass,  
hit the place with no trace,  
when we rock this space!

(Bridge)  
to all the people still sleepin'

(Ch ) ( x 2 )

Me: that fit you so well Sasori

Next and finally the eldest in the sand three the one who has four pig tails in her hair Temari

Now I will tell you what I've done for you -  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -  
And you still won't hear me.  
(going under)  
Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom

I'm Dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.  
(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know what's real and what's not (and what's not)  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore

I'm Dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm...

So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)  
I won't be broken again (again)  
I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under

I'm Dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm going under (going under)  
I'm going under (drowning in you)  
I'm going under

Me: Bye

Sakura; you for got me

ME:oh Sorry Bitch

Next is in Ugy girl Sakura

[Ken]  
Wanna go for a ride?

[Barbie]  
Sure, Ken!

[Ken]  
Well, forget it!

[Barbie]  
I'm an ugly girl, my face makes you hurl  
Sad I have it, I should bag it  
Acne everywhere, unwanted facial hair  
I'm a relation to Frankenstein's creation

[Ken]  
You're so ugly  
You disgust me

[Barbie]  
I'm a bland homely girl  
All alone in the world  
I'm as flat as a board  
Thin and lanky,

[Ken]  
You're a dog, and a troll  
Were you hit by a train?  
won't go near you  
'Cause your breath is skanky

[Barbie]  
Don't get touched  
I'm afraid  
'Cause guys say  
I'm an eyesore

Boo hoo!

I'm an ugly girl, my face makes you hurl  
Sad I have it, I should bag it  
Acne everywhere, unwanted facial hair  
I'm a relation to Frankenstein's creation

[Ken]  
You're so ugly  
You disgust me

[Barbie]  
Boo hoo, hoo, yeah

[Ken]  
You're so ugly  
You disgust me

[Barbie]  
Boo hoo! Boo hoo!

Oh, let's go out and have some fun!

[Ken]  
I'm sorry, but your too damn ugly!

(Barbie)  
Oh screw you Ken!

Sakura: What I'm not ugly I'm pretty and hot is that right Sasuke-kun (hugs Sasuke)

Sasuke: Sakura off me before I make

Sakura: But Sasuke we're dating

Hinata: Sasuke Not dating u sakura

Me: Sakura you the ugliest thing I seen since I don't know.

Inner Sakura: YOU'RE GOIN TO GET IT SILVER

Me: Touch me I dare you

Naruto: cat fight

Itachi: OK till next time see ya


End file.
